Doppelganger
by Zelgirl48
Summary: Say hi to Linkle, who believes she's the hero of Hyrule. When she appears one day to join the army, how will Link react to this imposter? And will Zelda be able to calm him down and make him be rational?


**So this is just an idea I've been wanting to write. There is some Zelink in it, because why not? Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the _Legend of Zelda_ series**

* * *

It's been about three days since we've bumped into any enemy forces. "A new record," many are saying. We've been out for a long time now, I guess that's the only way to put it. It's hard to believe everything we've been going through these past days... wait, more like weeks. Ok, months.

I nearly forget what my old life was like. Just training as a new recruit... yep, those certainly were the days. And then there was that attack on the castle. Wow. I almost forgot about that to be honest. And... wasn't it Volga who I met that day? And Impa too? But I'll never forget seeing the princess.

I was wondering what she was doing there in the first place, and then we locked eyes and I felt like there was some unspoken message between us just then. And I had never even spoken to the princess before.

Anyway, we're still out and everyone's here, is basically a good way to generalize it. Yep, we've managed to pick up a few allies along the way. And by a few I mean like twenty. And by allies I mean an odd bunch of strays. Just don't tell anyone I said that...

I Stretch my arms and stand up, stiff from my sleep. You have no idea how sick and tired I am of having to sleep in tents and on blankets and any covering we can find. I'm just going to start cramping up on the battlefield, I swear it!

I put on my Hero's tunic and once I'm fully dressed, I toss the blue scarf around my neck. I'll admit, at first I was skeptical of it, but now I actually really like it. I don't care what Midna says!

I walk out of the tent and search around for everyone. It seems that either they're all still asleep, or they have just gone somewhere, as unlikely as that is. Well actually, it's unlikely for them all to still be asleep, because, well, I tend to sleep in... But then where would they have gone?

"Link!" I turn around at the sudden outburst and see Zelda running at me. "Well good morning sleepyhead!" She says happily when she reaches me. She's wearing her usual attire with the dress and her crown. Her ocean blue eyes sparkle under the sun and her golden hair radiates. She grins, but has a different kind of smile tugging at her pink lips as well.

"Morning." I say with a yawn, disguising my curiosity about her. Finally she let's out a smirk on her face and I notice her hands are folded behind her back. Now I've known the princess long enough to tell she's anxious right now. "What?" I ask, exhausted and not in the mood.

"Well," she's about to explain it when she stops herself. "Just come with me." I grumble, but follow her, my hand instinctively reaching to my master sword. We go over a small hill, to a clearing, and that's where a whole group of soldiers stand, surrounding something.

As we walk closer, a couple of my... acquaintances catch my eye and come hurrying over.

Midna comes whizzing up towards me and puts her arm on my shoulder. She smirks, and then starts laughing uncontrollably. "Oh! I can't wait to see your face!" I raise an eyebrow. "What are you even talking about?" I look next to me to Zelda and she stands, swaying her hips and looking at the ground. Something is definitely going on.

Ruto walks over and simply starts laughing when she sees me. She starts to say something, but keeps laughing and has to lean on Midna. I don't have time for this.

As I walk towards the group, Lana launches out in front of me and it's not hard to tell she's nervous.

She puts out both of her hands as I continue walking and darts her eyes in different directions. "Listen. I know you're not going to take this that well, but I met her before and she's actually really sweet and-" I interrupt her and keep walking. Impa stands, watching with the group and when she sees me even she has a small smile on her face.

"Link." She says nodding her head. I address her and push through the horde of soldiers. And that's when I realize just what is going on as I'm standing in the center of the crowd with her.

It's a girl... one who looks a lot like me. Ok, it's basically a testosterone lacking Link.

She has on a forest green robe with a hood and a white shirt underneath. she wears brown shorts and brown boots that go up above her knees, along with brown gloves. She also has two crossbows connected to her boots and a large compass around her neck.

It's not just her clothing that kind of resembles me, but her physical features as well. Her eyes are a deep blue just like mine, and even her hair looks almost the same as mine does, only she also has braided pigtails.

I hear footsteps behind me and Zelda joins us. "Hi." I say to the girl. She looks at me from head to toe and waves. "Hey!"

"Umm..." Zelda clears her throat and gestures towards the girl. "Well, this is, um... Linkle." Linkle? You've got to be kidding me. My expression must look pretty dumbfounded because next thing I know, Zelda's elbowing me in the side. Finally I snap to my senses and take a step closer to... Linkle. (I mean seriously!?)

"So," I say to her. "Your name is Linkle?" She smiles brightly and gives me a thumbs up. "Yep! And I'm the hero of Hyrule!"

The soldiers around us murmur at this, and I can't help it. I laugh. "What?" She asks, her eyes squinting at me and her hands on her hips. "You don't believe me?"

"Something like that." I mutter under my breath and then I glance up at her. "Look, what do you want here?" Zelda interrupts, sensing the tension between us, and steps in front of me. "Linkle here would like to join the cause! You know, fighting evil and saving Hyrule!"

"I mean, it's what a proper hero would do!" Linkle chimes in. Ok, so this girl actually believes she's the hero of Hyrule. To be completely honest, I sort of assumed she was joking. "No." I say suddenly, without even a second thought. The crowd breaks out in whispers and gasps. But seriously, first Tingle, and now this?

"What!?" Zelda gasps. "Link!" I look over at her, staring into her eyes stubbornly. "Hold on a second." Zelda says to Linkle. "We're just going to talk real quick." Next thing I know, Zelda grabs my hand, causing me to blush a little, and she leads me away from everyone.

"What was that?" She asks. "I'm not letting her join. She's just a wannabe hero with an ego too big for her little head." I say, not holding anything back. "But seriously, this girl is so sure she's the 'hero of Hyrule' and we both know that's not the case." Zelda shakes her head and then looks up into my eyes with one of the most intimidating expressions I've ever seen. And that's saying something.

"Like you're one to talk." She says. "Am I the only one who remembers when you got that master sword and how you nearly killed yourself with that big head of yours?" I can't help but to flinch as she speaks in a calm, yet angry voice.

"Look." She relaxes a bit, her shoulders not so tense anymore. "I realize that this is probably awkward for you, but we could use the help."

"But she-" I'm about to raise my voice when her lips are on mine. My eyes widen in shock. This is the princess! But isn't this what I've wanted the whole time?

The kiss only lasts for like two seconds, not that I'm counting or anything. She pulls her head back and looks at me, her cheeks having a faint pink blush on them. She has a small smile and says in a much softer voice than before. "Please?"

I stumble for words at first, but I need to act calm and collected. Even though princess Zelda's lips were just on mine. Right.

I clear my throat and sigh. "Fine. She can join." Zelda's smile widens and she hugs me. "Thank you!" She says happily in my ear and I'm already thinking back to the kiss.

Wait a minute. I pull back and look at her. She has a small smirk on her face and her eyes have this glint in them. Did she... kiss me so I would say yes?... I open my mouth but she's already grabbing my hand again and running back to the crowd. "Let's go!" This princess is going to be the death of me.

"You can join." I say. "Really?!" She clasps her hands and her eyes widen. "Thank you! I swear I won't let you down, doppelganger!" Linkle smacks my back and jumps in the air with a whoop. First of all, ow. And second of all, "don't call me that." She ignores me and starts chatting up a storm with a whole bunch of people. The crowd eventually leaves and we go back to camp.

"Hey!" I call out to Linkle as we're walking back and she comes running over. Zelda and Midna come closer, curious as to what I want.

"Yeah?" Linkle asks. "We have an area we set aside for training." I explain. "And I want to see if you're really worthy." Zelda rolls her eyes, but I choose to ignore her. "I'm up for it, boss!" She says with a mock salute. This girl is never going to survive, is she?

We arrive at the training grounds and sit down on the grass to the side. Zelda sits next to me and I look over to my right to see Midna, Lana, and Impa on their way. Finally when they've all settled I stand up to the gathering crowd who I'm guessing came to watch.

Linkle stands in the middle of the makeshift arena as I yell out to everyone. "Alright. There are no rules. Preferably because there are no rules on the battlefield. Just try to beat your opponent to the best of your abilities!" I go back to my seat and call out one more time. "Who's up?!"

Lana skips out to the arena, her book in her hand. She stares down Linkle, daring her to make the first move. And she does.

Linkle, in the blink of an eye, grabs her crossbows and starts firing arrows at Lana in lightening speed. But Lana's fast, and she jumps up onto a block to avoid them. She yells out and the block starts moving forward, smashing anything in the way. She's about to topple over Linkle, when she rolls to the side just in time. Lana hops off of the block and makes three walls appear. She sends them flying forward, but Linkle jumps up high in the air to avoid them.

While she's in the air, she fires her crossbows, but instead of arrows, bombs come flying out. Lana yells out as the bombs explode in front of her, sending her flying out of the arena, but she lands on her feet a couple yards away so I know she's fine. However it looks like Lana's out.

Midna and Impa exchange a glance, and they both go running into the arena. It looks like they're going to take her on together, after all, there are no rules.

Midna summons her wolf friend and Impa places a hand on the hilt of her Giant's blade. They both circle Linkle until Midna goes rushing forward towards her backside. Linkle turns around just in time to fire a few arrows, but Midna uses her hair to block them.

While Midna has her attention, Impa hurls her blade forward, but Linkle jumps out of the way. Impa doesn't even hesitate though, and starts slashing at her again. Linkle however blocks every one of Impa's attacks with simply just her crossbows.

Impa and Midna both jump back, circling her like a pack of predators going for their prey. But just then the tables turn and Linkle jumps into the air. She spins in a circle, firing arrows out of her crossbows. Midna's eyes widen as she goes to grab the arrow with her hair, but it's so fast that it sends her flying out of the arena with it. A couple catch Impa's clothing, pinning her to the ground.

Linkle bends down and rips out the arrows with a quick "sorry about that!" Impa can't help but to smile and she walks out of the arena.

Zelda and I glance at each other and she gives me that look that says "really?" I raise an eyebrow and she stands up grumbling, "What ever happened to you being shy and awkward?" She mumbles as she walks into the arena, pulling out her rapier and slashing the air once.

Linkle shifts her feet and grips her crossbows tightly. Zelda smiles sweetly at her and points her blade in the air, gathering light energy. Once she's done, she brings it forward and dashes suddenly towards Linkle.

She just barely gets a hair on Linkle as she jumps out of the way. She holds up her crossbows and the tip glows red for a second. Zelda's prepared however, and she jumps into the air as a bomb explodes where her feet once were.

While she's in the air, she pulls out her bow and fires a light arrow towards Linkle. She smiles and backflips out of the way and jumps in the air, pelting Zelda with arrows. Zelda's so preoccupied dodging the arrows that she doesn't notice when Linkle starts shooting bomb arrows.

One lands right at her feet, but instead of being blown outwards, she gets thrown into the air, crashing back down with a thud. I wait for her to stand up, but she doesn't. Something's wrong.

"Zelda!" I yell and run out into the arena. I don't even glance at Linkle as I bend down next to Zelda's body. Her eyes are closed, and there's ash on her usually pale cheek. "No no no." I mutter under my breath. Please. Don't do this to me Zelda.

I nervously place two fingers on her wrist, my whole body shaking. Under her smooth skin I feel a thump. And then another one. Her heartbeat. Thank goddesses!

I let out a loud exhale and turn around, where Impa is running out to me with soldiers. "She's fine, just unconscious." She nods and orders a couple soldiers to carry her to the tents.

When they leave the arena I grit my teeth and pull out my master sword. I stand up and turn around, glaring across the arena at Linkle. "You could have killed her!" I yell. She flinches and lowers her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." She sighs just then and puts her crossbows on her boots. "If I want to be the hero I am. then-"

"Oh shut up!" I practically scream. There's a hush among onlookers and her eyes widen. "Not that again! Look!" I raise my left hand and the Master Sword in its grip. She stares curiously at the faint glowing on the back of my hand.

"That is the Triforce of courage. The symbol that shows that I am the chosen hero of Hyrule! And this," I slice the sword swiftly through the air. "This is the Master Sword. And only the true hero of Hyrule can wield it."

Linkle stares at me in disbelief, and as I'm about to put my sword in its sheath, she comes darting towards me. Is she actually going to challenge me? This chick is unbelievable! First she harms Zelda, and now she dares face me? Well so be it.

She lets out a battle cry as she raises her crossbows, but I catch her off guard and do a spin attack. She gets flung across the arena, but jumps back up. "My grandmother told me I would be the hero of Hyrule!" She yells. I laugh and shake my head. "Hate to break it to you pumpkin, but granny lied."

She growls at me and starts firing arrows non-stop towards me. I deflect all of them easily with my shield though and give her a smile once she's done.

She starts firing bombs at me, but I roll and flip away from them. I can tell she's starting to run out of ideas as she hesitates. Perfect. I take this time and sprint straight at her. When I'm close to her, I jump in the air and smash my sword into the ground.

The force is too much, and Linkle falls over onto her back. I walk up to her and place my foot on her chest, keeping her down. I raise my sword in the air and snarl at her.

"Come on hero!" I yell in her face. "Get out of this! If you're a 'true hero' then pick yourself up from the damn ground!" She has her hand on my ankle and strains to get up as screams break out from the crowd.

I look up to see everyone staring at me wide eyed with pale faces. I look back at Linkle and raise my sword higher.

"Link!" That voice. I turn around to see Zelda standing away from me, her mouth slightly agape and her hands on her chest. I stare into her shimmering azure eyes pleading with me.

I glance at Linkle to see her panting underneath me with her eyes wide, much like everyone else's. And it's in fear. I made my own soldiers scared of me. I made this new girl terrified. But worst of all, Zelda's actually afraid of me.

I take my foot off of her and sheath my sword, turning around. I walk out of the arena towards Zelda with my head down. She reaches out for me, but I shrug her off and walk back to camp in silence with everyone's eyes following me.

"Hey, you have time to talk?" I look up to see Linkle standing over me as I sit on the grass that night. I hadn't spoken a word to anyone since what happened, but the fact that this girl is actually willing to talk to me just shows something about her.

I nod and she sits down next to me. "Look," she starts, "I'm sorry for wha-"

"Don't say that." I cut her off. "We both know I'm the one who should apologize." Now, this is harder for me than it looks. In fact... I'm not sure when the last time I actually apologized for something was.

"I shouldn't have reacted that way. I lost control and I didn't mean to scare you at all." I looked down at the ground and cleared my throat. "You were all looking at me like I was a monster. And I was. I'm... I'm sorry Linkle."

Her wide blue eyes stare at me shocked. Oh goddesses this was exactly what I didn't want. She's looking at me like I'm exposing myself or something and now she's going to think I'm weak and-

"You're not a monster." Her voice is soft and I look over into her own similar eyes. How can she be saying this after what I did to her? "And you definitely are the true hero of Hyrule." She smiles at me sweetly as the words slip from her lips.

My own eyes widen. "Linkle, you may not be the hero of Hyrule, but you are a hero."

"But you beat me fair and square Link."

"Being a hero doesn't mean beating or winning against others. It means having the courage to do so. And with the way you advanced towards me without a second of hesitation just shows that you have that courage. And I respect you for that."

She gives a shy smile and stands up, extending her hand out. "How about I'll let you be the hero of Hyrule... If I can be the heroin." This girl really is something else.

I can't help but to laugh and I take her hand, also standing up. "Deal."

She smiles and we shake hands. "Thanks Link. I'll be sure to be out training tomorrow morning, but a girl's gotta have her sleep." She shoots me a peace sign and runs away... away from the camp.

"Uh Linkle? Camp is the other way." See skids to a stop and turns around, running back. I don't even want to know how lost she's going to end up getting.

I lay down on my back looking at the stars when I hear soft footsteps behind me and a figure comes, lying down next to me. I turn my head to the side to see Zelda with her hands underneath her head. And I haven't spoken to her yet since the event.

"I hear you and Linkle resolved some issues..." Zelda says softly.

"Yeah." I whisper.

"Listen..." I say quietly, "I'm sorry about before. I don't know what came over me. This girl was just bothering me with the whole familiarity of it all, and then you got hurt and I just snapped."

"I would say I understand but I really can't until a Zelder walks in." Is all that she says. I turn my head to meet her eyes.

"Zelder?"

"You know, the male Zelda."

"And his name is Zelder?" She shrugs and we both laugh together.

"But," Zelda says with a smile, "I can empathize with that second part."

I sit up, glancing down at her. "What do you mean?" She sits up too and folds her hands In her lap with a faint blush on her cheeks. "I mean... I would be a mess if you were to get hurt." I can't help but to feel my cheeks heat up and I look away. Why can't I think of something to say? My mind instantly goes back to the small kiss we shared earlier.

It's then that I realize just how close we are. I can feel my own heartbeat in my ears and I force myself to look her in the eyes. "I made you scared of me." I whisper. She shakes her head and sighs.

"I was worried for you. But you controlled yourself in the end. I'm always worrying about you Link, with your strong heart controlling your mind."

"That's not always a bad thing." I say. Is it just me, or is she getting closer? "Sometimes my heart actually is right."

"What's your heart telling you to do now?" She asks almost in a whisper.

"Do you really want to know?" I ask, placing my hand under her chin. Since when did I get this nervous?

She gives me a tiny nod and I close the gap between us, placing my lips on hers. The moment's perfect, just the two of us with her soft lips moving against my own and her arms wrapped around me. And let me just tell you, this kiss is a lot more than two seconds to say the least.

I'm the first to pull away and we lean our foreheads together. We sit like that in silence for a while, but eventually stand up to go back to camp.

She folds her hand in mine and I smile as we approach the tents. I kiss her luscious lips again, causing her to blush. "Goodnight Zelda." I say to her in a low voice. She smirks as she pulls back and starts walking into her tent.

"Goodnight... Linkle."

Oh so this is how it's going to be!

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! Be sure to tell me what you think and review please! ^^**


End file.
